1. Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to a machine hereinafter often referred to as a "Tree Caddy" for lifting trees intact from the ground, and/or transporting and transplanting said trees. Such a device also is capable of transporting a tree from the place where it has been growing to any other desired location as for example, to a place where it is to be replanted. Finally such devices are capable of lowering the tree into the ground in its new location so that additional soil may be supplied to hold the tree firmly in the ground at the new location.
2. Prior Art
Many patents have been granted by the Patent Office directed to machines for tree handling, and specifically for the digging of trees and similar plants, lifting them from the ground, transporting them and/or replanting them. For example, the following patents were located in a preliminary search of Class 214, subclass 3 on the invention disclosed herein: U.S. Pat. Nos.
Ryder, 85,135 PA1 Halling, 569,042 PA1 Hill, 986,390 PA1 Spuhr, 1,139,735 PA1 Hoffer, 2,192,771 PA1 Wilmore, 2,198,690 PA1 Jeffrey, 2,208,262 PA1 Gwathmey, et al., 2,243,955 PA1 Eagleson, 2,245,853 PA1 Jeffrey, 2,264,571 PA1 Vogel, 2,313,604 PA1 Pearson, 2,545,241 PA1 Copelen, 2,614,705 PA1 Hawkins, 2,650,063 PA1 Kluckhohn, 2,770,076 PA1 Pearce, 2,977,716 PA1 Sigler, et al., 3,017,719 PA1 Whitcomb, 3,045,368 PA1 Sigler, et al., 3,161,989 PA1 Whitcomb, 3,163,944 PA1 Ulrich, 3,243,905 PA1 Pollock, 3,339,299 PA1 Korenek, 3,364,601 PA1 Pollock, 3,432,950
Many of the above cited patents related to large and expensive machines for digging and lifting the tree and supporting it by the blades used in the digging. Some relate to devices mounted on self propelled vehicles such as trucks. Some relate to devices merely for the removing trees (i.e. digging them). Others relate to devices merely for transporting. Many are devices that require several men to operate. In some of the devices, the whole frame is tilted in order to tilt the tree so that it may be transported. Other devices provide no means for tilting the tree and are therefore not practical because it may be necessary to transport the tree on a road having viaducts and underpasses.
Therefore, there is need for an inexpensive machine for handling trees which can be operated by one man to raise a selected tree from the earth, which can be secured to a truck, tractor, or other form of self propelled towing vehicle and transported over highways, under bridges and moved to a site at which the tree can be replanted at a selected site, and which, independently of the towing vehicle, can be operated by one man to lower the tree into a hole previously provided for the reception of the tree.